Pica
| affiliation = Donquixote Pirates | occupation = Pirate Executive Officer | age = 40 | jva = Yūji Mitsuya | dfbackcolor = 666 | dftextcolor = ffc | dfname = Ishi Ishi no Mi | dfename = Stone-Stone Fruit | dfmeaning = Stone | dftype = Paramecia }} Pica is one of the top three executives of the Donquixote Pirates. He occupies the Spade seat of the Donquixote Family and is the leader of the crew's Pica Army subdivision. Appearance Pica is an extremely broad, tall, intimidating and muscular man. It is shown in a flashback that even as a nine year old child he possessed a similar hulking frame that he would have until adulthood. His hair is long and lavender, wavy and light, which hangs down to his shoulders. It appears that under his mask, he has a straight mustache. His eyes are yellow. The most distinctive features on his body are his shoulders, which have three (previously two) spikes protruding out of each shoulder blade that appears to be part of his actual flesh. He is considerably taller than normal people, appearing as tall as Trebol and Diamante. There is a tattoo of a spade on the front side of both his shoulders. He wears a yellow-gold spiked helmet with a narrow four-pointed star on the front with a spade on the top point; the star covers his eyes in a visor-like fashion. Ten years ago, he wore dark gauntlets and white bandages on both of his hands that go up halfway to his shoulders. He also wears a metallic belt with a black spade emblem with a light-colored outline on the front attached by chains in a manner, resembling suspenders albeit with chains wrapping around his hips and from front-to-back instead around his body over a pteruges skirt in the manga, in the anime they are golden-yellow colored. Underneath his pteruges is a pair of dark speedos. He also wears a pair of light-colored greaves, and a large pair of black gloves that reaches up to his forearms, in the manga, in the anime they are golden-yellow in colour. His most recent appearance also shows him wearing a light-colored spade shaped armored chest plate with the spade symbol attached by light-colored leather straps and a metal chain in-between the light-colored leather straps at the top with armor plating stretched and wrapped around his sides and black and white armbands just a round his elbows, in the manga, in the anime they are light-brown in colour and yellow-gold in colour. Of all the executive officers of the Donquixote Pirates he is the most muscular and with the biggest and widest arms, hands and fingers, he wears black gloves (purple in the anime) that reach up to his forearms. Gallery Personality Pica seems to be a quiet individual, likely due to his surprisingly high pitched voice for his size. He is extremely sensitive about his voice, and in the event he does speak and is laughed at, he gets extremely upset, going as far as to brutally murder people for it. He is very loyal to Doflamingo as he abandoned his battle with Zoro to protect Doflamingo after the Shichibukai's string puppet was decapitated by Kyros. He also considers his crew as his family, as he set out personally to seek out the enemies who threaten their safety. Likewise, he firmly believes Doflamingo is the rightful king of Dressrosa and the country belongs to the family. However, as seen when Machvise ran from Pica's large scale attack after Luffy angered the latter, there are times where his anger gets the better of him and he may neglect the safety of his family. Also, he did not hesitate to insult Diamante for losing to Kyros, while not even bothering to give Baby 5 a chance to explain anything before attacking her for assumed treason. He believes strongly in his Devil-fruit abilities, saying that he alone would be enough to defeat the enemies in Dressrosa and prevent them from getting to Doflamingo. He openly said that three or three hundred people makes no difference to him. He is also confident in his Haki claiming Zoro would be unable to cut him after he imbued his entire body with it. Like many One Piece characters, Pica has a distinct laugh: "Pikkya-pikkya-pikkyarara", something he's also sensitive about. Relationships Crew Donquixote Doflamingo Having followed Doflamingo since age 9, Pica is incredibly loyal to his captain along with the other executives. Pica does not want Doflamingo to participate in activities that he feels are beneath him, and will often try to do those things himself. He will do anything to help his captain if he is in trouble, as shown when he left his battle with Zoro when Kyros attacked Doflamingo. Diamante Despite working along Diamante for 31 years, Pica was not afraid to insult the executive after he was defeated by Kyros. Baby 5 After Baby 5 left the Donquixote Pirates, Pica immediately recognized this as betrayal and attempted to kill her without letting her give any reason for her actions. Enemies If Pica sees any enemy of the Donquixote Pirates in a disadvantageous position, he will attempt to kill them regardless of what else is happening around him. Monkey D. Luffy Pica initially regarded Luffy as scum whom he could eliminate without making his captain go to any trouble. However, he developed a personal hatred towards Luffy after the pirate mocked his high-pitched voice and tried several times to eliminate Luffy. Roronoa Zoro Pica and Zoro have fought multiple times, and Pica has displayed the intent to kill him, especially after Zoro mocked his voice. However, he acknowledges Zoro's superiority in combat and thus attempted to avoid him to prey on weaker enemies, which annoyed Zoro greatly. However, this would later be his downfall as Zoro caught up to him and cut apart his giant stone statue, defeating him. Riku Dold III Believing Doflamingo is the true king of Dressrosa, Pica actively hates Riku to the point where Riku became his number one target when he discovered his location. Pica has hurled numerous abuses at Riku, calling him unfit to be king. Abilities and Powers Pica is powerful enough to occupy the Spade seat in the top tier of Doflamingo's crew, giving him command over a broad subdivision of the crew. Even as a 9 year old child, Pica was strong enough to burn down an entire town alongside Vergo, Trebol and Diamante, all of whom were children. At 30 years old, Pica, along with Trebol and Diamante, was able to defeat the entire army of Dressrosa. Viola also expressed worry at multiple instances regarding the interference of Pica in Luffy, Zoro, and Viola's entering of the royal palace, which further suggests Pica's might. Pica himself was confident that he alone was all that was necessary to put an end to the Straw Hats and former Colosseum fighters. Devil Fruit Pica ate the Ishi Ishi no Mi, a Paramecia-class Devil Fruit that permits him to assimilate with any and all stone he comes into contact with. He was seen emerging from a stone wall at the rampart tower B-1 of the Dressrosa royal palace, looking as if he were made of or covered in the stone itself, giving him a golem-like appearance. While in this form, he becomes nearly giant-sized, dwarfing Luffy, Zoro, and Viola. According to Viola, he is not merely a "stone man", but instead a "stone assimilation man", allowing him to absorb and manipulate all of the stone he makes contact with. In areas composed entirely of stone, such as the Dressrosa royal palace, he can swim through the stone like water this way, he has absolute control over the environment, making him a formidable opponent. Even when not becoming made of mostly stone, he can use the stone he assimilated to heal, repair, replace lost or too severely damaged body parts or organs, and to extend his range of his massive sword. As well as, to move around the environment at will and and to move at unusually fast speeds, despite his massive height, muscle, size and build, and finally granting him additional weapons; namely his respective environment at will. As the entire Dressrosa island is laid on stone, he can even shift the entire island's geography around and become a golem of tremendous proportions. Haki Pica can use Busoshoku Haki, and has displayed the ability to coat his entire body in it, similar to Vergo. Pica was confident that his Haki could protect him from all attacks when his stone body was disabled. However, it is inferior to Roronoa Zoro's Haki, as the latter was able to cut through it, and thus Pica, with his Busoshoku Haki-imbued swords. Even at 9 years old, he was already knowledgeable of Haki, particularly that those who possess Haoshoku Haki are qualified to become king. Weapon Pica uses an unnamed giant katana suiting his own size (or even bigger than him, parallel to the one Squard wielded) with an oval shaped tsuba. He hid this blade inside the stone of the giant replica of himself, and is first seen using it in an attempt to cut down Luffy and Ucy, but Luffy jumped over it, and Zoro intercepted the second swing. He can also use the stone he assimilated to extend his arm's reach to stab at long range. History Past Thirty-one years ago, a nine year old Pica befriended a young Doflamingo along with Trebol, Diamante, and Vergo. The group, impressed with his Haoshoku Haki, decided to make him their leader and treated him like royalty, protecting and training him in the arts needed to make him the Pirate King. Their devotion for him is such that they would kill any and everyone who would so much as offend Doflamingo in even the slightest manner, going as far as burning down an entire town for having poor pavement that made Doflamingo trip. Pica was an officer in the Donquixote Pirates since before Law joined the crew sixteen years ago. Buffalo once made fun of Pica's voice, and was tortured as a result. In the North Blue at Spider Miles, Pica was seen having a meal with the other members of Doflamingo's "family" after Law joined for about a week. The crew then learned that Law was sick with the Amber Lead Syndrome. After Law was made an official member of the crew, the Donquixote Pirates spread their influence as they traveled to the Grand Line. They participated in various activities such as looting, making business deals, and collecting bounties. One day, Corazon suddenly left the crew and took Law with him. Six months later, Pica had a meeting with Diamante, Trebol, and Doflamingo. They noticed that the Marines were not tracking them during Corazon's absence and expressed their suspicion. The crew also made plans to steal the Ope Ope no Mi during a trade that was going to occur on Rubeck Island. They also planned to meet Corazon on Swallow Island three days before the exchange. The crew later arrived at Minion Island where the pirates who had the Ope Ope no Mi were based. Shortly after their arrival, they were informed of Corazon's treachery by Vergo. While Doflamingo covered part of the island in his birdcage, the Donquixote Pirates raided and looted the Barrels Pirates' hideout. When they found Corazon, they viciously attacked him until Doflamingo arrived. Buffalo and Baby 5 later informed Doflamingo that the Marines stationed at the island took custody of a boy. Thinking that the boy might be Law, the Donquixote Pirates left Corazon for dead and prepared for departure. Before they left the island, they found themselves under fire by Tsuru's squadron. Pica was present on the night Doflamingo took over Dressrosa and aided in destroying the royal army after Doflamingo successfully made Riku Dold III a villain in the citizens' eyes. Dressrosa Arc At the palace, Pica was first seen sitting with Diamante and Trebol when Doflamingo gave Diamante the Mera Mera no Mi to hold for the tournament. When Franky attempted to breach the Toy House, Pica heard the commotion through a Den Den Mushi. He later intercepted Luffy, Zoro, and Viola at the rampart tower B-1 by walking out of a stone wall with which he seemingly merged, mysteriously coated in the wall itself. Using his rock-assimilating abilities, Pica attempted to crush the intruders with the palace walls. Luffy and Viola managed to escape while Zoro stayed behind to fight Pica. During the time the toys transformed back into their original forms, Pica apparently left his battle with Zoro. Pica later went the second floor suit room after Doflamingo was decapitated by Kyros. Pica held Doflamingo's body and severed head in his hand as Doflamingo revealed himself to be still alive. It is then revealed that the Doflamingo that was decapitated was only a copy. After the real Doflamingo appeared and fought Luffy in a short battle, Pica threw Luffy, Law, Viola, Kyros, and Riku Dold III out of the palace. When Doflamingo trapped everyone on Dressrosa in his "bird cage", Pica changed the landscape, lowering the royal plateau, raising the SMILE Factory to the surface, and moving the royal palace to the top of the Flower Field, raising it in the process. As the members of the Donquixote Pirates gathered for their strategy concerning the Straw Hats and Issho, Pica volunteered to deal with them. One member giggled at Pica's high-pitched voice, much to his fury. However, Baby 5 shot the member and Pica threw him off the palace. Pica then fused with the stones of Dressrosa, becoming a behemoth stone golem. While looking for Doflamingo's enemies, Luffy laughed at his voice, making him very angry. Pica then threw a punch at Luffy, Zoro, and Law, sending them flying away. While searching for any signs of them, Luffy's group returned with new allies. When Pica attempted to attack Luffy and his allies, Chinjao and Elizabello II attacked Pica together and broke his giant stone hand. Pica attacked with his other arm, causing Luffy's allies to fall back. He then saw Luffy, Zoro, Law, Abullah, Jeet, and Fighting Bull climbing on his arm. Pica regrew the arm that was shattered and prepared to attack Luffy again. Luffy responded by shattering Pica's stone head with Grizzly Magnum. Zoro discovered Pica's real body, which appeared in front of Luffy's group. Pica took out his sword and tried to attack the group riding on the Fighting Bull, but Luffy carried the bull and evaded the sword strike. When Pica attempted to strike again, Zoro intercepted him and initiated another battle with him. As the battle went on, Zoro was able to fight Pica without much difficulty. Pica and Zoro later noticed Robin, Rebecca, and Bartolomeo approaching from the sky with the assistance of beetles. Pica prepared to attack the trio with the stone statue, but Zoro used Senhachiju Pound Ho to strike him, halting Pica's attack and injuring him in the process. Zoro then explained to Pica that he is the man who will become the greatest swordsman in the world. Enraged that Zoro's interference allowed Rebecca's group to pass him, Pica charged at Zoro again, declaring that he would not be allowed to leave alive. Pica eventually sent Zoro crashing into the second level of the New King's Plateau. He then inhabited the plateau and when Zoro angered him by making fun of his laugh, he changed the shape of the plateau. Dellinger caught Pica's attention and scolded him for not remembering the other officers were on the plateau as well. Later on, he transported himself to the Sunflower Field, seeing a defeated Diamante and told the executive how pathetic he is. He then proceeded to ask Kyros and Rebecca what King Riku is to the people fighting on his side. Kyros told him that King Riku is the rightful king of Dressrosa. Pica then transported himself back to the second level, where Zoro had been looking for him. After attacking the wounded on that level, he asked Zoro who is standing on the Old King's Plateau. Zoro answered in a similar manner to Kyros, enraging Pica. Declaring that Doflamingo was the only king deserving to rule Dressrosa, he then left Zoro and inhabited the statue, making his way towards the Old King's Plateau with the intent to kill King Riku and everyone else on the plateau. As Pica made his way toward King Riku, he was cheered on by the Donquixote underlings. Pica called out for Riku, only to be fired upon, which prompted him to attack those who shot at him. Calling out to Pica, Riku told him to stop this, only for Pica to note that Riku had gotten over his ten year-long depression before claiming that a king who cannot defeat his enemies is not fit to be one. Upon hearing Riku's explanation that a country whose history is filled with massacres cannot have a future, Pica claimed all good people like the king are killed and forgotten by history as he attempted to crush Riku, only to be interrupted when Zoro cut his stone body in half. After the top half of his stone body was split in two, Pica emerged and coated his body in Busoshoku Haki in preparation for attacking Zoro, but Zoro proved his own Haki was stronger and cut Pica down with Sanzen Sekai. Major Battles * Pica, Trebol, and Diamante vs. the Dressrosa army * Pica vs. Roronoa Zoro (Dressrosa palace) * Pica vs. Chinjao and Elizabello II * Pica vs. Roronoa Zoro (statue top) Trivia * Pica is the Spanish, Russian and Catalan word for "spade", matching the card suit motif of Doflamingo's top executive officers. * Pica is the third character to have a spade symbol in relation to his name and status; the first was Ace and his crew, and the second the non-canon Bear King of the Trump Siblings. * Pica's ironic voice could be a reference or parody to Mike Tyson, a heavyweight boxer known for both his strength and not so intimidating voice. References Site Navigation ru:Пика fr:Pica it:Pica Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Donquixote Pirates Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Dressrosa Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:North Blue Characters